Life or Death
by ice-dragon013
Summary: Serena and Mina centered.What happens when you take the Sailor Moon crew and the Gundam Wing crew and put them all on a plane to LA. What would happen if that plane crashed and they all ended up stranded on a island. With a killer on the island, no one kn
1. Take Flight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!!!!

AN. Hi, this is my very first fan fiction and I really hope you all enjoy it. And what happens is all the sailors scouts ( No outer scouts. Sorry outer fans ) and the Gundam Wing crew all end up on the same airplane to LA. When the plane crashes, everyone washes up on an island. What mayhem could the two groups conger up on their little stay ? Can they take it or will someone go a little nuts ? Who will live and who will die.......Thats for me to know and for you to find out. Serena, Mina, Duo and Heero centered.

( AN. Darien and maybe some Trowa bashing.) By the way, None of the sailors or the gundams know each other with the exception of Heero and Duo who are school friends.

Life Or Death

Mina stared through the wide and clear window over looking the large and vibrant city she grew up in. The city she calls home. ' Ah, good old Tokyo, I'm going to miss everything here. Maybe I shouldn't go. Who knows maybe I could go to school and get a degree and become a lawyer like my father always wanted me to be, but, if I don't go then my dreams will be crushed and I'll never become the star actress I've always dreamt of becoming. My family doesn't even know I'm leaving. Maybe I should-'

" Plane A13 to LA. will be departing in 5 minutes, all late passengers please head over to gate A13. I repeat, plane A13 to LA. will be departing in 5 minutes, all late passengers please head over to gate A13 thank you." said the all to cheery voice through the intercom. Mina glared up at the machine.' Stupid intercom, interrupting me when I'm trying to sort through my destiny!! I can't believe they just........... did they just say 5 minutes ?? O gosh, I gotta get a move on here if I'm gotta to make it all the way over to gate A13!!!! Well I guess this is it.' Mina thought as she picked up her old beaten up suitcase and headed over to gate A13 to begin her new destiny.

Serena was fuming!!!!! She had caught her boyfriend in the middle of a make out session with Rita...... again. This was really getting her angry. That was the third time she had caught him cheating on her!!!! Her 'boyfriend' Darien Shields was a player, he was also a little screwed in the head. He needed to get a life seriously and some fashion tips if anyone asked her. His once midnight black locks are now dull and full of grease. His eyes, oh she could remember what those eyes used to look like to her. They were the darkest blue filled with love and passion, but now, the were dim and held nothing but hunger and lust. Hunger for alcohol and lust for women. He was always dressed in the ugliest green jacket she had ever seen, and on his bottom he wore fancy black dress pants. She guessed he went out often to find women.

After she had caught him with Rita she had decided to move to LA. with her cousin. After packing and snatching the ticket, Serena headed straight for the airport. She was dressed in a black halter top with an unbuttoned dress shirt hanging loosely over top of her shoulders. She wore tight black flare jeans and had her long sun kissed locks in a high ponytail. To complete her outfit she had a pair of sunglasses resting on her angelic face.

Serena looked down at her plane ticket. ' Hmmm... Lets see, gate A13. Ah it's right there. Bye-bye Darien Shields, go screw your new hoe. Well this is it.' She thought as she started to walk casually over to the gate to board her plane. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting to her destination. She turned as quick as a bunny and gasped at what she saw before her. It was Darien. ' Shoot! He must have followed me.' Serena thought as Darien came closer to the younger girl. "What do you want Darien!? I'm in a hurry and I have got to leave so if you could please remove your hand from my wrist." Serena stated very dully to her ex. "I don't think so Bunny. Your not going anywhere. Your mine, you belong to me and when we get back to your apartment, I'll prove my love to you." Darien stated with confidence as he drew closer to his prey. " Don't you have a new hore to screw Darien? Don't take me as a fool Darien. I thought I knew you before but your just a women crazed drunk. Now, I'm warning you. Let go." Serena was getting very ticked off. He just put pressure on her small frame. Serenas body was starting to ach with all his weight on her. She was starting to panic. Serena was very scared. She needed to get out and he was just putting more weight on her. She could almost taste the alcohol on his breath and the sent of smoke always rising from his clothes. She did the first thing that came to mind. She wired up her leg and WHAM. Darien was on the floor holding his testicles as pain ran through his body. "Don't mess with me Darien, I'm getting out and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Serena stated a little to calmly. "Bunny, you kno-" " Plane A13 to LA. will be departing in 5 minutes, all late passengers please head over to gate A13. I repeat, plane A13 to LA. will be departing in 5 minutes, all late passengers please head over to gate A13 thank you." said the all to cheery voice through the intercom. Serena smiled a bitter smile down at Darien before she started to walk away. Before boarding the plane, she turned and said. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but my plane has just been called. Good-bye Shields, have fun with your little ......toy Rita." She whispered to Darien so only he could here. Then she proceeded to bored her plane to LA She didn't see a shadow lurking onto the plane behind her though.

The plane was rather small and didn't have many passengers on it. Serena took a good look around the plane to see if there was an empty seat around. She looked at the back of the plane. There was a younger looking man dressed up in a royal blue suit. He had platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He looked like he was some rich daddies boy to her. When she walked by, she heard him complaining about not being in first class seats and something about getting his dad to sue. 'I think I'll look for a different seat, because I am NOT sitting by a daddies boy who won't shut up!' thought Serena as she looked to her left.

A woman who looked like she was at least 20 was sitting with her hands together as if she was praying to the gods. She had long raven teresses that reached about her waist. Serena couldn't see her eyes because she had them closed rather tightly. Her skin was a little tanned and she was concentrating very hard on something. She was wearing a red sundress with white flower prints covering parts of the short dress. Serena was about to sit down when she heard squawking coming from the bag under the raven haired beauties seat. The young woman opened her eyes to reveal their color. Violet ? ' Now that's something you don't see everyday.' Serena thought to herself as the woman picked up her bag and started to yell at it followed by more squawking. Serena bent forward a tad bit, just to get a peak at what could possibly make so much noise. She saw two crows hidden in the bag. 'I really don't want to be bothered by birds today ugh.'

Serena kept looking around and she saw a man with half of his hair covering one eye. He seemed rather quiet to Serena. He was wearing a leather vest, he wasn't wearing anything under it so the vest exposed his chest. On his legs he wore tight black leather pants. Serena came closer and as she did she smelt that same fowl smell that was always on Darien. This guy was making shivers run up and down Serenas spine. She backed away from the man and decided to stay far away from him.

She was starting to think a lot of these people were kinda nuts in the head. She looked once more and found a young woman sitting in her seat reading a book. She had short blue hair and the same color of blue was found in her eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweat shirt and black dress pants. 'She seems pretty normal to me.' Serena thought as she place her luggage under her seat and flopped down into her seat. Serena faced the woman. She looked about Serenas age. Heck all the people on the plane looked Serenas age. She looked down at the book the girl was reading. Serena being Serena got curious and bent down to get a peak at the cover of the book. It read _"How to please your partner in 20 small steps Version 22 Girl to Girl." _Serena sat up straight and looked at the woman again. This time the girl was looking at her with an evil grin on her face. Serena grabbed her bags and jumped out of the seat, but by doing this Serena accidentally fell into a seat on the left side of the plane.

" OW!!! Whatch'a do that for???" asked a rather feminine voice from behind Serena that seemed pretty pissed. Serena turned around and was face to face with a mirror. Or at least she thought it was a mirror because what Serena saw was her reflection, only dressed differently. The girl had on a black tank top and was wearing blue jeans. He hair was a vibrant blonde and was hanging down her back. It reached about her waist and had a small red bow in the back. It appeared the girl was also quite shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were very wide. "EPPP!!!" both girl exclaimed as they jumped back a little startled. They both moved forwards a bit and touched each others face, not really believing what they saw before them. "You look like me." both girls exclaimed as they suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone on the plane turned and looked at them funny. The two shut up right away and their cheeks were slightly pink. "Sorry about that. That girl over there kinda freaked me out. How rude of me, my names Serena, Serena Bunny Tsukino." Serena introduced herself and the blonde just gave her a warm smile and said. "My names Mina and I know what you mean. When I got on the plane I sat down with Amy to. She's a-" But Mina was interrupted by a very deep masculine voice.

"See Heero, I told ya there would be some normal chicks on the plane. And their both hotties to." Both girls turned around and gaped at what they saw. Standing infront of them were the two hottest guys they had every seen. The first one had Serena head over heels. He had a chestnut brown braid hanging down his back and had deep brown eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a tight black muscle shirt, witch was tight enough to show off his very muscular chest. Over top he had on a black vest. Mina was also in heaven at the site of his friend Heero. He had on just a muscle shirt and a pair of tight black pants. His hair was brown along with his eyes. "Hey there ladies. My names Duo, I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie and you are beautiful." This statement made both girls blush scarlet. Just then the captains voice boomed over the intercom. "Hello. I will be your captain for today. Please buckle up, we are about to take off." And so both boys sat down across from the girls and buckled up for take off. After about a minute the captains voice came back through the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. We are in the air and it is now safe to remove your seat belts." boomed the captains voice over the intercom.

"So why are you going to LA ?" asked Serena with a hint of curiosity in her tone. Mina looked up after realizing the question was directed towards her. "Well ever since I was a little girl, my dream was to become a star actress. I sent out tones of applications after taking acting lessons for four years. I was so excited and last week I got a reply from a movie director in LA, and well here I am and I can't wait." peeped out Mina using false happiness in her voice, with a tad bit of sadness. Serena didn't seem to notice as she turned to the two young men Duo and Heero. "And what about you two? Is there a certain reason why your going to LA?" Duo looked up at the blonde not really paying attention. Duo had been staring at her for awhile. "Huh? Oh um well me 'n' my buddy Heero here are singers and we got a record deal from a music company in LA." replied Duo still not paying that much attention as he was busy trying to memorize her facial features. Everything about her seemed so fascinating. Then he lifted up his head and looked at her and said. "Why are you going to LA any ways? I mean we all told you what's happening so now it's my turn to ask you." Duo stated. Suddenly, the little bunny turned angry and sadness had entered her eyes but was gone just as fast as it had came. "Well it all star-" but Sere never got to finish as she was interrupted by an air hostess.

She was a very tall and flat. She had no breasts at all except for two little nubs that looked a LOT like crumpled paper. She smelt like she had gotten lost in an elder woman's

perfume bottle and she looked like she had fallen into a make-up factory and never looked in the mirror. Her hair looked so fake. It was dark blue and was layered. It went up to her mid back and was so shiny. It lit up in the light and looked just like one of those fake hair clips that little kids put in their hair. 'Hey wait a minute. Doesn't my old bar tender wig look like that? But I thought I gave that old thing to Rita when I got my job at the arcade.' thought Serena as she decided to keep an eye on 'her'. "Would you like anything ?" Serena suddenly smelt mint when this girl talked. 'She must have gotten into a fight with a box of tictacs.' thought Serena as she looked at the girls name tag. 'Darcia. Hmmm I'm getting bad vibes from her. She seems so familiar too, her eyes are just so .... urg. Oh yes, I'm definitely going to kept watch on this one.' thought Serena as she looked towards Mina and the guys. Mina was plugging her nose from the strong sent of old ladies perfume. Poor Mina was turning blue from the loss of oxygen. When Serena looked at Duo, she saw he was about to burst with laughter. His face was turning red as he was starting to snicker. Heero didn't seem to care. He was busy typing on a laptop. Serena looked back up at the girl, and very politely said. "No thank you." After the girl had gone, Duo burst out and Mina started to gasp for air. "Oh come on you guys, grow up a little." said Serena as she was really trying not to laugh. "Now where was I? Oh yes, well it all started whe-" But, once again she was interrupted.

This time it was the sound of glass being broken. It came from the pilots compartment. Serena and Mina got up to check it out, with the guys right behind them. Serena walked in and saw the motionless captain on the floor. She could also see the cause of the broken glass. It appeared that the captain had gotten a beer bottle broken over his head. By that time, Duo, Heero and Mina had made it into the pilots compartment. Mina got very scared and was clinging to Heero. Heero looked down at the girl and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. He just turned away and said "Hnn." This made Mina feel a little sad but she got over it. They entered and saw that Serena was talking to someone. A male. He had short black hair and dull dark blue eyes. He was wearing really strong perfume and had on a flight attendant outfit. It was Darcia, or who they thought was 'Darcia'. " Darien. I can't believe this. What the hell is wrong with you!!! Leave me alone. You have enough hoes at your place, why do you NEED me huh? But no you can't leave me alone. Instead you have got to follow me onto a plane, dress up as a flight attendant AND knock the pilot out. Now who do you think is going to fly the plane??? The tooth fairy???? Wha....... OMG whose going to fly the plane." Just then Darien grabbed Serena, not noticing the others in the room. He was about to hit her when SMASH. Duo had picked up a bat that was lying on the floor (AN: Weird) and whooped Darien on the head. Serena ran into Duo arms and started to cry. Duo just whispered soothing words in her ear as Heero inspected the plane. "The gears are stuck. I can't take control. The loser spilt beer all over the control panel. It looks like were going down." Heero said emotionlessly. The girls had big eyes as they realized "Were going to DIE!!" yelled Mina in panic. Heero walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mina, we'll be fine ok. I need you to stay here with me to try and fix the controls and see if we can call for help. Duo, Serena you go to the passengers and tell them to put on their life jackets." Heero was in command as the two left for the passengers.

"Hello. Could every one please stop and listen." Serena tried to say over the panicky voices of the passengers. It appeared they had herd the conversation in the pilots compartment through the intercom. 'Shit. The pilot must have left the intercom on.' thought Duo as he looked over at Serena. She looked really angry as she was trying to get everyone to listen to her. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs. "QUIET!!!!!!!" Everything went silent as every ones eyes looked over at Serena. "Everyone, put on your life jackets and remain calm. We are trying to send for help but we need you to stay ca-" For the third time Serene was interrupted. Man that was annoying. "But I HAVE to get to LA. My father is expecting me there. I'm doing an undergarment shoot for men this Tuesday and I can't be late. I'll get my daddy to sue if I'm late." was the reply of the daddies boy Serena had decided not to sit by on the plane. Serena was about to give this guy a piece of her mind when the bird girl stood up and through a life jacket at him and said. "Look pal, we all have plans but did you hear the girl?? We're going down and all you care about is some underwear!!!" The woman grabbed her bag with the birds and took them out . She whispered something in their ear and then walked over to a window and let them fly away. Everyone had put on their life jackets when Heero and Mina walked back in. "No luck. Nothings working anymore. But we did spot an island not to far from here. So when the plane hits we all have to get out and swim towards that island over there." Heero instructed everyone as they waited for what they thought was death to come.

AN. Sorry its kinda short but I'm not the fastest typer so I'll work on that but tell me what you think. Remember none of the scouts know each other, same with the Gundams with the acception of Heero and Duo who are school friends. Everyone in this story will have a certain role. Some of them are quite weird like what I'm going to do to Wufei. Please no one take any of the rolls offensively k ? I'm not against anyone in Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!! With the exception of Darien. hehe. By the way i unno nuttin bout geography so i really don't know witch ocean is in the south n stuff so if anyone wants to tell me. And remember r&r.


	2. Sea Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

AN: So like I said this is my first fanfic and I hope people will give gud reviews. Actually I just uploaded the first chapter so yea I dunno if peeps are going to like it or hate it but just to tell you all, first chapters, I find, always suck. So please don't let me lose readers over the first chapter!! Also like I said, the characters are going to be playing roles. Like Quarter being the daddies boy, and Amy being a lez. I beg all of you NOT to take any of these role offensively. Now in this chapter, everyone will be on the island but they all got split up when they washed over on this abandoned island. Will everyone find their way back to each other, or will fate keep them all apart ? And who is the mystery killer on the loose ? And has everyone forgot about an unconscious Darien lying in the captains room ? Read and find out. I know it's short but it's very hard to type at 3am so please cope.

Life or Death

Chap.2

Mina POV

She was wet and very cold. It was already dark outside and her only option was to swim. As she was swimming amongst the other frail passengers, she began to think of what would happen to her now. Was getting on that plane really such a good idea. What would have happened if she had decided to just stay home with her loving family. 'Well for starters, I wouldn't be stranded in the middle of the ocean and trying to swim to an island that was at least another mile away.' She winced as the cold needles of water stung her pale white skin. She could barely feel her arms or legs, and her toes felt like they had just fallen off as she attempted to keep her mild pace in the cold ocean. Her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin as she attempted to get to the island that was so close to her but yet so far away. She was starting to slow down and her body started to sink into the ocean as she had used up all her strength to get to safety. She couldn't remember much more, because everything just went black. The only thing she could really remember was watching some of the other passengers lose consciousness and the rest trying to stay awake. Then everything went black.

Heero's POV

The water wasn't that bad. Sure it was cold, and the swim was long, but he was going to make it to that island even if his body said differently. It was a long swim. The island seemed to be almost two miles to the south and it was already dark, making the water dangerously cold. He guessed that it was probably about 9:00. He was thinking about him and Duo and how they had made that record deal. He remembered how happy he was, although he didn't show it, he was excited deep down inside. He decided long ago that he would never show his feelings to the world. He could never be someone like Duo. Duo was always happy and somehow always got on his nerves. Duo also had an obsession with women. Heero smirked at that thought but it was quickly replaced by his emotionless face. Then he remembered Mina. She was so beautiful and reminded him of an angel. The way her golden hair framed her pale face. Her cristalian blue eyes seemed to melt right into him and along with her long lashes, she was his angelic temptress. 'Wait a minute, did I just say my angelic temptress. I don't understand. I'm suppose to try and push people away. Not get attracted to them.' he thought to himself as he suddenly felt pain in his leg. The water was starting to get to him but he kept swimming. At the thought of Mina, he was starting to wonder were she was. He stopped his speedy pace and turned around just intime to be clobbered by the panicky people racing for the island ahead. Someone must have hit him very hard as the next thing he new, everything around him was surrounded by black.

Serena's POV

Serena was a fairly fast swimmer. She had taken lessons for 9 years and it all paying off. She dashed for the island that still seemed so far away. Night had already fallen apon them but when she looked around herself she saw that everyone was scurrying around like lost dogs. She could see Heero out of the corner of her eyes. He looked like he had done this a million time before as his strong lean body glided through the waves. She tried to concentrate on the island and found it was father away then before she had looked at it. Also, because of concentrating, she found the water to be extremely cold. 'Ugh. Now I know how the people on the Titanic felt. I swear that when I get out of this water I will never laugh at that film again.' she thought as she remembered watching that with Molly and laughed through most of it. It wasn't that she thought hundreds of people dieing was funny, but she was never really into all those heartbreaking romance films. She was trying very hard to keep her concentration on swimming and living, but it was so boring. She looked at the island again. It had gotten closer. 'Ugh. This is going to take forever. Hey, I wonder if Darien made it out of the air plane.' Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as something crashed into her small frame. She shrieked and thought 'Great. Just what I need. I'm cold and now somebody has the nerve to try and kill me. Oh gosh this person is heavy.' Serena tried hard to get the big body off of her but her attempts were useless as the person obviously didn't know how to swim. Something suddenly seemed to push the great big giant off of her and she thanked the lord as she felt big muscular arms wrap around her. " Serena. I need you to keep swimming okay ? Just keep swimming." It was Duo!! Serena did as he pleaded but once again she found herself stuck underneath all the hectic passengers. She tried to get to the surface, but something grabbed her pale leg from under the water. She opened her eyes and to her horror, she saw Darien. She tried to scream, but all that did was let water poor into her mouth. She was just gripping onto consciousness as Darien continued to pull her down. Soon everything went black.

Duo POV

Duo had two things on his mind. Get to the island, and make sure Serena's okay. He was afraid that something might happen to the small angel he had only talked to for a small time, but Duo felt a bond forming between him and the feisty blonde. Sure he liked to flirt with all sorts of women, but Serena was different you could say. She was something. His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek and he looked around to find the source of the scream. It sounded like Serenas voice, and he hoped he was wrong, but to no avail. Of course, it had to be Serena as he saw her get plowed down by the guy he had knocked unconscious in the captains room. 'Crap. Hold on Serena.' he thought as he dashed towards the big man. Duo wasted no time as he through the big man off of the small girl. " Serena. I need you to keep swimming okay ? Just keep swimming." He held her hand tightly as they tried to get through the crazed crowd. He then felt something pulling at Serena and he had let go accidentally. "SERENA" Duo yelled as he was also pushed under water by some wise guy dressed up in a sailor scout costume ? Duo quickly lost consciousness as the bodies wouldn't let him up for air.

On island

Serena's hole body hurt. She was tiered and had a killer headache. "Ugh...Where am I ?'' thought Sere as she slowly opened he eyes to take a look at her surroundings. Her clothes were covered in sand and she could feel the waves lightly splashing against her feet. She sat up and saw that she had made it onto the island safely. She suddenly thought of her three friends she had made on the plane. Panic took over her as she called out. " Duo, Mina, Heero. Where are you guys." she got no response. "Mina, Heero, where are you ? Duo ? You guys this isn't funny." She was starting to get scared. 'Maybe their on the other side of the island Sere, never jump to conclusion.' She told herself to try and keep calm. Suddenly, she heard a groan. It sounded like a females voice and it was coming from behind the bushes to her right. She slowly and cautiously stood up from her spot on the ground and made her way over to the source of the sound. She gently pushed the bushes to the side and saw the raven haired beauty lying on the sand moaning. The girl shook her head slightly and looked up. "Am I dead yet ?" the young pyro asked as she sat up slightly and took in her surroundings. She looked to her right and saw two others laying on the sand.

One seemed extremely strange. He was a male and had his black hair tied up in a tight ponytail. He had on the most ridicules outfit. It was a one piece outfit. The bodice of the out fit was white and looked like a second skin. He was wearing a brown plated skirt that was terribly short. There was a brown matching bow on the front and a slightly longer one on the back of the outfit. His long white elbow length gloves seemed outrageously tight and he had brown boots that went up to his knees. To complete the outfit, he had a small tiara placed delicately on his forehead. The tiara had a small brown gem in the middle of it. He was unconscious on the sand and Serena was fighting the urge to laugh. The second one, was a female.

She was a punker and had her hair up in a moehawk. It was died green, but it was obvious that it used to be brown. Serena could tell by her eyebrows. She had a tight leather shirt on and over top she was wearing a leather vest. on her neck she had on a tight leather choker with small metal spikes poking around the jewelry. On her legs, she whore tight black leather pants and on her small wrists she whore small chains as bracelets. The only thing Serena could think, was. 'What's with people and leather ??' The raven girl looked towards her left and saw Serena starring at her and the other two on the ground. "Excuse me miss, but do you know were we are ?" asked the raven girl. The girl quickly blushed and said. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My names Raye." The girl who goes by the name Raye said politely. Serena could tell that this woman was always ready to take charge. She seemed to be born a leader. "My names Serena, but you can call me Bunny. I have no idea were we are, but we must have washed up on the island last night. I was looking for my friends when I herd you moaning. Are you all right ?" Serena asked with a small hint of worry in her voice. "Oh, I'm fine, but we sure did end up with some strange looking people didn't we ?" Raye asked with a small laugh as she looked down beside her at the man that was starting to wake up. Both girls stifled a laugh as the man jumped up and held a pose. "Have no fear, Sailor It is here. I will protect you two damsels from this strange beast." the man said while looking at the other girl on the ground.

The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes to find two girls behind a strange man in a sailor suit. "I think I'll lay down again. I'm starting to see things." and with that the woman laid down again and opened her eyes to see the same thing. She got up cautiously and walked slowly to the three people. She reached a hand out to see if what she saw was real when "HIAAAAAAAA. Crab Mind's Claw." The girl ducked just before the man came swinging over top of her with his leg outstretched infront of him. Attempting to land a kick to the head. He landed on his butt in the sand, causing all the females to laugh out. The punk looked up and held out a hand. My names Lita and I'm just wondering if I got hit in the head on the plane and am having strange dreams, or are you all real." the other two girls laughed and the raven haired one said. "Hi Lita. Pleasure to meet you and I can assure you your not dreaming. My names Raye and this here is Serena or Bunny. I still have no idea who this guy is. He said he's called Sailor It." At the mention of the strange man, all three looked over at him as he got off of the sand and knelt down infront of Lita, took her hand and said. "Sorry madam. I thought you were a hideous beast trying to attack these pretty ladies." he soon found out that that was the wrong thing to say. One minute he was attempting an apologies and the next he's head first in the sand. "Well I think we should go around the island and try to see if anyone else made it over." Serena said with a hint of worry in her voice as the three girls took off with Sailor It tagging along behind them.


	3. The Sand Man

Disclaimer: In very flat tone I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

AN: So I haven't gotten lots of reviews yet and I'm bummed:( Don't you guys like my story???

Well I'll just keep writing, even if I only have a total of dundundundun 2 review. Okay so in this chappie, there will be some Darien bashing Takes baseball bat and stars hitting Darien And just to tell you, the humor will start in the following chapters. The first chapters were like general but now we'll get into the funny stuff. And I would also like to thank a certain author ( Don't know her pen name but she knows who she is ) for giving me this idea for a story. And lastly, I'm not very good with Homophones so please cope with that two !!!!!! lol ON WITH THE FIC ! READY MEN CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!Rated PG13 for cursing. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I just kinda got tired of writing if you guys know what I mean, so I'm going to make this chapter a long one. ( Well I'll try to )

Life or Death

Chapter 3

"OUCH!!!! Hey man, what's your problem!!" Duo stated as Darien continued to swat at him with a stick. "Get up you sorry ass. We don't have all day." Darien said as he continued to use Duo as a piñata. "Okay man, cool your jets, I'm up I'm up." Duo stood up extremely slowly and looked around. They were surrounded by palm trees and sand. "Great!!! Today I just had to get stuck on an island with the likes of you. What was the deal with Serena any ways. It's bad enough you won't leave her alone, but then you have to try and drown her to!" Duo exclaimed at the pathetic excuse for a man that stood slouched before him. "Stay out of my business kid. Serena's mine, she belongs to-" but Darien was cut off by a soft moan and grunting. Both men turned around and saw a small woman with short sea blue hair. Or as we all know, Amy. Her small eyes fluttered open as she bolted into a sitting position and exclaimed. "Oh my gosh am I alive !!If I am, has anyone seen my dildo!? It was with me when I was swimming and I don't know where it is now!" Amy said dramatically as she started to wander around looking for her '' precious item ''. Duo and Darien just looked at her in a very strange way as the girl suddenly emerged from the bushes. "AHA! I knew I would find it." she exclaimed as she hugged the item close to her body and started to talk to it, just like you would to your pets. Both men were now gawking at Amy, until a new voice reached their ears. "Oh, daddy won't like the idea of me getting my best suit all dirty in this sand." Again both men turned around to come face to face with another 'man'. "Oh thank goodness I found you people. My names Quater, Quater Winner and because my servants seemed to die on the plane, you get the honors of doing whatever I say. So I command you to get me off of this island or I'll sue!!!" Quater stated with confidence as Duo shoved him in the sand. "Look pal, don't you think that maybe we might want to get off of the island too, or are you just to selfish to think of anyone else ? Man, I was going to LA to get a record deal, and I end up lost on a island with a pitiful excuse, a sex crazed lesbian AND a daddies boy!!! My life sucks." Duo stated as he sat back down on the sand. "What to do now ? We could stay here and see if anyone finds us, or maybe we should go looking for Heero and the girls." Duo stated off his options to himself as everyone waited for their game plan. "Okay, it's settled, we go looking for my three friends. They must be on this island somewhere." Duo said as he started off his journey to find his friends, but was stopped by a hand placed firmly over his shoulders. "Who made you the leader all of a sudden! I could be a better leader then you any day." Darien said as Duo turned to face him. He had an amused look on his face. "Okay Darien, if you think your man enough, then you can lead us." Darien then proceeded to march in the other direction. Everyone followed Darien as he continued to march. He stopped and smelt the air and turned to the left. 'He's just getting us lost.' Duo thought as he followed Darien. Suddenly, Darien screamed and Duo raced forwards. What he saw made him fall to the ground laughing. Of coarse he didn't mean to just start to laugh when someone needed help but how many times do you see Darien Shields, fraying about in a pit of quick sand. "So do you still think your a fearless leader ?" Duo asked trying to hold in his laughter as Darien was yelping like a little girl. He had his hands fraying about him and was just sinking into the deep substance. "SAVE ME!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!" Darien yelled as he was buried up to his neck in quick sand. By the time Duo laughter had subsided, Darien was already buried under the wet and sticky sand. "Well so much for our famous leader. Common people, lets go this way." Duo said as they turned around and started to walk in the other direction. (AN: I know that when someone is sinking in quick sand, someone would start laughing. It's stupid I know but please cope with it!)

"Ugh. I don't think were ever going to bump into someone else you guys. Can't we take a break, please!!!! I mean, we have been walking for almost an hour." Mina complained to the two others she was following. You see, after Mina had woken up, she found a scary looking man lying on the cold surface of the small island. His hair was covering one eye and he seemed to be obsessed with leather. After he woke up, he told her his name was Trowa. By that time she had also found Heero. He was a little banged up, but he was alright. They had decided to go looking for other passengers and had now been walking for a very long time. "We should keep going, you never know, someone could be hurt." Heero stated as they continued their walk around the island but stopped abruptly after they herd a scream coming towards them. The two men got into a denfensive stance infront of Mina, and to Heero and Mina, the voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"AHHHHHHHHH. Somebody HELP!!!" prayed the feminine voice, then suddenly Serena emerged from the bushes and clobbered Heero to the ground. She was followed by two other females and the third one they couldn't tell what sex it was. Both of the other girls had a look of courage in their eyes, while Serena was scared shitless. "Oh thank god Heero it's you, there's this sand monster chasing us all around the island! You have to kill it." Serena said in her state of panic. Then once again, something emerged from the bushes moaning and groaning. It was very tall looking creature and was covered from head to toe in sand. It was walking towards Serena and she let out another ear piercing scream and ran over to Mina and hugged her tightly. To everyone's suprise, Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it at the creature. "I will kill you." he said solemnly. Then the thing started to spit out sand. It took its hands and wiped its face off to reveal the angered face of Darien Shields. "I am NOT a monster! Sigh I was leading Duo, Amy and Quarter through the island to look for other passengers because Duo was to scared of being on a stranded island, to take the role as leader. After walking for about a half an hour, we came across a patch of sinking sand. Duo was right about to fall in, so I shoved him aside and fell in myself. They left me there to die but I was lucky that I'm very smart and grabbed onto a vine that was close by and pulled myself up when I saw Serena and tried to tell her that it was me." Darien sighed again. "I feel bad for Duo, he must be so lost and scared." Darien was about to continue, but a voice stopped him. "Hey Shields, get your lie straight."

Duo, Amy and Quater emerged from the bushes. "DUO!!" Serena exclaimed as she ran towards him and hugged him with all her might. "Ah Serena, I really missed you to but, I can ..... 't breath." Duo spat out as Serena let go of him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Duo, did you really leave Darien in the quick sand ?" she asked him and he got a very offended look on his handsome face and declared "Yes I did but it wasn't intentional, and no I was NOT scared! Common me scared, I don't think so. Mr. Hero here was almost peeing his pants when he wasn't watching were he was going and FELL into the sand. He was moving around to much, I wouldn't of been able to save him anyways. I still don't know how he got out of the pit without anyone's help." At hearing this, Serena turned around and was about to slap him but decided that now was not the time for abuse, but that didn't mean she couldn't put him in his place now did it ? "Darien, I told you once never to lie to me, but I guess some things don't change. I thought it would stop after I had caught you with Rita. I thought you would change then but no, you just went right on back to your other women, and left me all alone. You don't deserve me, and you never did. Darien Shields, when we get off of this island, you are going to leave me alone for the rest of your life. I don't want to EVER see your sorry ass EVER AGAIN!!!! Is that clear ?" Serena asked. She was just a little pissed at how after all those years of false promises, lies and other women he wasn't about to stop any of it. After the small nod from his head, she turned to everyone else to find a slight bit of shock on their faces. Some because of her passed relations with Mr.Shields that had been reveald, and some because by the end of her speech, she was so loud they wouldn't be suprised if Honkong had herd her heart moving speech. "What ?" she asked everyone in an irritated tone of voice. Everyone turned and started to talk about their own business, which was pretty much how to get off of the island. "This is everyone right ? All the passengers are here ?" asked Mina, looking around and counting everyone. "Okay, this is everyone so, what do you guys think we should do now ?" asked Rei from her spot behind Amy. "We'll set up camp over by the shore lines and make our descitions when we have some sort of shelter for us all to stay in. Something tells me were going to be here for a while." Duo said thoughtfully and everyone agreed, except for Darien, who said that they should look around the island to try and see if they were the only ones on the island. He thought maybe there would be some villagers near by, but everyone dismissed his idea and followed Duo.

Once they had made it to the shore lines, Heero took charge again and ordered everyone to find certain things. "Okay, Rei, Amy and Quarter, you guys go look for something edible for us to eat. Lita, Wufei and Trowa, go and find fire wood. Serena, Mina and Duo, you guys find things we can use to build a shelter and Darien, you stay with me and help build a fire pit, and maybe you should wash yourself off to. Alright so does everyone know what their doing ?" Heero asked while looking around. At everyone's nod, they all parted to do what they were assigned to do.

AN: I know I told you guys I would try and make it longer but I'm having readers block. I know what's going to happen and a killer kills people, but I just don't know how I'm going to get the characters into their situations!! Oh, and by the way, the murders won't start for a while, like once the shelter is built and their on the island for a few days. Well R&R


End file.
